totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gotuj z nami, kucharzami!
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 5. Aktualny stan: 700px Wstęp Annie: Poprzednio w tym żałosnym programie, na szczęście było to bardzo dawno, ci popaprańcy walczący o kasę, grali w jakieś idiotyczne podchody, bardzo oryginalnie... Mitchel: (wypchnął Annie z kadru) Zjeżdżaj pajacu! Kto ci dał prawo głosu?! Ale w sumie, to dobrze podsumowałaś, ja dodam od siebie, że ceremonia była bardzo dramatyczna, gdyż wytypowane do eliminacji były dwie osoby, najpierw większością głosów Patrick, a następnie Ginger, która chciała zrezygnować przez podstęp Patricka, ale ostatecznie to Stella zrezygnowała z show! Muszę przyznać, że się stęskniłem przez te dwa lata! Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Totalnego... Miasta! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Poranek, apartamenty drużyn 120px Drużyna Luzaków wygrała ostatnie wyzwanie, co oznacza, że to oni rozkoszują się luksusami apartamentu pierwszej klasy. Kelly siedzi na kanapie próbując się skupić na oglądaniu telewizji, ale Jason, który próbuje ją poderwać rozprasza ją. Jason: Może mogłabyś mi dać jedną, tyci szansę?! Kelly: Słuchaj, mam prośbę. Chociaż nie, to rozkaz. Odwal się ode mnie, kolo! (wkurzona wyszła do pokoju, w którym siedzą Max i Daniel) Daniel: Max, musisz mi uwierzyć! (próbuje przekonać wkurzoną Max, że tylko ją kocha) Max: Mam tego dosyć! (zauważyła Kelly) A ty czego się gapisz?! Kelly: A tobie o co chodzi?! Max: Hmm, zastanówmy się, wywaliłaś mnie w poprzednim sezonie?! Kelly: Przecież to był spisek tej idiotki!!! Michael wpadł do pokoju zwabiony krzykami, przygniatając Kelly drzwiami. Michael: No i czego się drzecie?! Moglibyście się przestać kłócić? Nie mam zamiaru opuszczać tego apartamentu! Kelly: (wyszła zza drzwi i przywaliła Michaelowi, który się przewrócił) Nikt się nie kłóci! Max: Wiem, że spisek, ale... Było mi przykro. Kelly: Kurczę, przepraszam. Powinnam była się zastanowić, ale wiesz, że bywam nerwowa. Max: Bywasz? (zaśmiała się, ale przyjaźnie) Zawsze jesteś! Kelly: (uśmiechnęła się) Obie się przytuliły. Michael: (wstał, zmierzył Kelly wzrokiem i wyszedł) 120px Na dwóch kanapach stojących naprzeciwko siebie siedzą, na jednej z nich Stacy, Cindy oraz Casey, zaś na drugiej Ginger, Taylor oraz Jasmine. Wszystkie oprócz Ginger wpatrują się w siebie z nienawiścią. Jasmine: (zaczęła wrzeszczeć) WYKOPIĘ WAS! CAŁĄ TROJKĘ, AAAAA! (uciekła) Casey: Co za tragedia... Casey: (PZ) Przecież ona jest jakąś szajbuską! Ma jakieś żałosne widzimisię, ponieważ niby całowałam się z tym jaskiniowcem, ugh! Nie wiem jak można być tak głupim, żeby uwierzyć w taką bzdurę! Stacy: A mówią, że to ja jestem nerwowa! Ginger: A Stanley mówił... (w tym momencie zaczęła płakać) Stacy: A tej co znowu?! Cindy: (złapała Stacy za ramię w celu uspokojenia jej i podeszła Cindy, którą również złapała za ramię) Co się stało, skarbie? Taylor: (zrobiła skwaszoną minę, ale prawie od razu również się uśmiechnęła) Właśnie, mała, możesz się MNIE zwierzyć, tylko mnie! Cindy: Myślę, że Ginger zwierzy się komu się będzie chciała zwierzyć! Ginger: Dzięki, Cindy... Chodzi o to, że... mojego Stanleya nie ma już kolejny dzień... Cindy: (PZ) Może w końcu wydoroślała? Taylor: (PZ) Może w końcu jej mózg zaczął pracować! Cindy: Nie martw się o to, jestem pewna, że się znaj-... (w tym momencie Taylor odepchnęła Cindy, która się przewróciła) Taylor: Znajdzie się na pewno, po zadaniu pomogę ci go szukać! We dwójkę go poszukamy, co ty na to?! Ginger: Byłoby świetnie, dzięki Taylor! (przytuliła ją) Cindy: (patrzy wkurzona) Cindy: (PZ) (warczy) 120px Wszyscy siedzą w więzieniu. Patrick stoi oparty o ścianę i ze stoickim spokojem patrzy na swoją drużynę. Simon dłubie w nosie. Grace leży na podłodze, a Steve siedzi obok i liże ją po twarzy. Jenny śpi wisząc na lampie nogami głową do dołu. Zaś George, po drugiej stronie pokoju, również ze stoickim spokojem, przygląda się Patrickowi. Po chwili ich spojrzenia się zderzyły, ale twarze ani drgnęły. Patrick: (PZ) On... tego... pożałuje... George: (PZ) Nie wierzę, że było już tak blisko! Ale ja nie odpuszczę! Grace: (PZ) Mam tak wspaniałą drużynę! Wszyscy są tutaj super, dobrze, że nie trafiłam do Modelek, tam są takie sztywniaczki! Mitchel: (z głośnika znajdującego się w każdym pokoju) Zapraszam was wszystkich do stołówki! Kelly: (krzyczy w stronę głośnika) Ale po cholerę?! Mamy tutaj lepsze jedzenie! Jason: (łapie ją za ramię) Laska, gadasz z głośnikiem! Kelly: (wykręca mu rękę) Stołówka Uczestnicy się schodzą. Stacy stanęła obok Kelly. Stacy: Hej! (uśmiechnęła się) Kelly: (podniosła brew) Czego?! Stacy: Coś się stało? (wymusza uśmiech) Kelly: Nie, nic, po prostu cię nie lubię. Stacy: Ach tak?! A niby co ja ci zrobiłam?! Kelly: Nie udawaj już idiotki, bierzesz przykład z Cindiotki?! Cindy: Czy ja usłyszałam swoje imię? Stacy: Zamknij lepiej paszczę, bo nie ręczę za siebie, Kelliotko! Obie warczą po sobie. Cindy: (PZ) Szkoda, że Kelly nie jest z nami w drużynie. Wywalenie jej byłoby banalne! Ma tutaj więcej wrogów ode mnie. Mitchel: Witajcie w piątym odcinku Totalnego... Miasta! Kelly: Do cholery, skończ z tym! Jasmine: Daj najlepszemu prowadzącemu święty spokój! Mitchel: Dzięki Jasmine! Jesteś kochana! Casey: Ech, rusz się z tym wyzwaniem. Mitchel: Przestańcie mi w końcu przerywać! Dzisiejsze zadanie jest bardzo proste. Zabawicie się w kucharzy! Grace: (zemdlała) Simon: AAAAAAAA! (zaczął jej robić usta-usta) Daniel: Gotowanie nie jest dla facetów, tylko dla bab! Nie będę tego robił! Stacy: CO?! NIECH NO CIĘ DORWĘ! (wystawiła pięść, ale Cindy i Casey ją powstrzymały) Jasmine: Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że gotowanie jest dla ciebie! Daniel: (podniósł jedną brew) Jenny: Ja to załatwię! (złapała nóż i rzuciła w Daniela, który wyjął drewnianą czachę i nabił na nią lecący nóż, po czym puścił oczko do Jenny, która zmrużyła oczy i przecięła palcem szyję) Mitchel: Uwielbiam was! Jedyne co musicie dzisiaj zrobić to śniadanie, deser i obiadek! Umieram z głodu! Ja, Chef oraz Tim będziemy oceniać wasze dania. Co do składników to, hmm... musicie sami sobie je znaleźć! (jęk zawodu u wszystkich) Powodzenia! (zaburczało mu w brzuchu) Pospieszcie się z tym śniadaniem! 120px Max: Dobra, to od czego zaczniemy? Daniel: Ja na pewno nic tutaj nie będę robił! Jason: (wkurzył się) A właśnie, że będziesz! Daniel: RADZĘ CI TO ODSZCZEKAĆ! Jason: Stul dziób! I zacznij pracować! Daniel: GRR!!! (chciał rzucić się na Jasona, ale Michael przywalił mu w twarz) Jason i Michael zbili piątkę. Max: (objęła Jasona od tyłu) Ależ to było odważne i... męskie! Daniel i Michael patrzą z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Daniel: (PZ) Co to do cholery było?! Michael: (PZ) Przecież to ja mu przywaliłem! (do pokoju weszła mu Jenny) || Jenny: Co, zazdrosny? Przecież ty się podkochujesz w tej krowie! || Michael: Wcale się nie zakochałem w Casey, ty chora wariatko! || Jenny: A kto powiedział, że zakochałeś się w Casey? Właśnie się przyznałeś, hahah! (pocałowała go w głowę i wybiegła) || Michael: (mega facepalm) Max: (PZ) Jestem bardzo sprytna, ciekawe czy Danielek oszaleje z zazdrości! Jason: (PZ) Co tam Jasmine, Cindy czy Kelly, Max jest odlotowa, haha! (szczerzy się) Kelly: Może łaskawie coś wymyślimy?! (spojrzała teraz na Franka i Shanę) HALO?! Frank: Teraz myślę... daj mi chwilę. Shana: Ale o co chodzi? Michael: Co zrobimy na śniadanie? Shana: Pójdźmy do sklepu! Frank: Ekhm, halo, nie mamy pieniędzy! Daniel: To w takim razie trzeba coś zajumać! Wybiegli. 120px Jenny: Mam pomysł na obiad! KOTLET Z PSA! (spojrzała na Steve'a z ogniem w oczach) Grace: To by było czadowe! Ale bym se wrzuciła na ruszt coś takiego! Patrick: Może... zajmijmy się najpierw śniadaniem... Cindy: (podchodzi do wrogiej drużyny) Ojej... widzę, że drużyna chłopców sobie nie radzi! Jenny: (rzuciła w Cindy talerzem, który rozbił się na jej głowie) Ejej, uważaj co mówisz! Cindy: (PZ) (trzyma zimny okład na głowie) To coś jest niebezpieczne dla środowiska! Patrick: Kochana, słodziutka Cindy, trzymaj się swojej drużyny! (puścił jej oczko) Cindy: (zarumieniła się i chichocząc poszła) Cindy: (PZ) (symuluje wymioty) George: (PZ) Co to do cholery było?! Patrick: (PZ) Czekam tylko na to, aż George'a trafi szlag! Grace: Uważam że na śniadanie Mitchel powinien dostać talerz owoców zebranych z pobliskiego lasu! George: Ten las jest tyci! Nie będzie tutaj tylu owoców! Jenny: Popieram pomysł Grace! Patrick: Powinniśmy zrobić tosty! Simon, jak uważasz?! Grace i Patrick patrzą na Simona z uniesioną brwią. Simon zagryza wargę. Simon: (PZ) Nie wiem co powiedzieć! Lubię Grace i nie chcę, żeby jej było przykro! A jeśli Patrick będzie na mnie zły?! (drapie się po głowie) Simon: Yyy... kszkkszpszpkrz... coś przerywa! Grace i Patrick patrzą na niego jak na debila. George: A skąd weźmiemy chleb?! Steve: Kra! Steve wiedzieć! (wybiegł) ''Gwiazdy oprócz Steve'a: (wzdychają) On gada?! (wszyscy oprócz Patricka wybiegli za Stevem) 120px Casey: Od razu powiem co zrobimy! Jajecznica i boczek. Jestem w tym świetna. Jasmine: I chyba tylko w tym! A nie... Jeszcze w całowaniu zajętych chłopaków! Casey: On nawet nie jest twoim chłopakiem, kretynko!!! Stacy: MOŻECIE SIĘ USPOKOIĆ DO CHOLERY?!?! Cindy: (rozgląda się) A gdzie Ginger? Ginger: (przychodzi z talerzem jajecznicy i bekonu) Proszę, co upichcił Stanley! (położyła danie na stole) Taylor: A czy Stanley się nie zgubił? Ginger: Chciał mi zrobić niespodziankę i przyszykował mi śniadanie. Jednak oboje zdecydowaliśmy się oddać je Mitchowi! Cindy: Świetnie! Pierwsze miejsce nasze, brawo Ginger, jesteś wspaniała! (przytuliła ją) Jasmine: Emm, ŹLE! Mamy to przegrać, bo chcę wywalić tę zdrajczynię! Wszystkie dziewczyny rzuciły się na nią i ją związały. Jasmine: Oszalałyście! Casey: Idziemy po deserek! Modelki oprócz Jasmine wybiegły z kuchni. W tym momencie jedyna osoba z Gwiazd, która pozostała, Patrick podszedł do stanowiska Modelek. Jasmine: Czego tu szukasz?! Patrick: Jedynie waszego śniadanka. (zabrał talerz z jajecznicą i bekonem i podłożył taki sam) Jasmine: Co ty wyrabiasz?! Patrick: Podstawiam atrapę waszego śniadania, wykonaną ze styropianu. Jasmine: Nie możesz! Zacznę krzyczeć, oddawaj to!!! Patrick: Myślałem, że pragniesz porażki... Jasmine: Oczywiście, że tak, ale chodzi o to, że mojemu Mitchelkowi nie będzie smakować... a zresztą, niech się tym zadławi, hahah! Patrick: (uśmiechnął się, schował talerz z prawdziwym śniadaniem i wrócił do stołu) 120px Wbiegli do piekarni. Okazało się, że pracuje tam Tim. Tim: Co podać? Daniel: Chleba. Dużo chleba! TERAZ! Tim: Jeden bochenek kosztuje 15 dolarów! Shana: Ale przecież my nie mamy pieniędzy! Frank: No co ty nie powiesz? Shana: Emm, znamy się? Jason: (spojrzał na Max i się uśmiechnął, po czym warknął do Tima) Dawaj pieczywo! Max chichocze, a Daniel dostaje drgawek. Michael: Zaraz się wkurzę! (zabrał 5 bochenków i uciekł z drużyną) Tim: Obniżę wam za to ocenę! Luzaki biegną przez miasto. Kelly: Dobra, mamy to na śniadanie, ale co teraz robimy? Shana: Teraz akurat biegniemy przez miasto. Frank: Chodziło jej o danie! Shana: Aaaoo... To chyba deser?! Michael: No tak, gratuluję ci, ale może powiesz nam co dokładnie?! 120px Gwiazdy wbiegły do kuchni i każdy członek trzymał garść owoców. Patrick: Świetnie! Mamy owoce na deser, ja przygotowałem jajecznicę z bekonem na śniadanie! Grace: O jejku, ale czad! To teraz jeszcze obiad?! Jenny: KOTLET Z PSA?! (wyjęła tasak i podeszła do Steve'a) Steve: (warknął i rzucił się na Jenny) George: Zróbmy może zupę.... Simon: Tylko jaką? Grace: (otworzyła szafkę, a z niej wyleciały ogórki które zasypały Grace; wynurza ze sterty rękę i podnosi kciuk do góry) 120px Wszystkie dziewczyny wbiegają do kuchni, krzycząc. Każda ma przyczepione kilka piranii do ciała. Jasmine: Och, ryba na obiadek? (zaśmiała się) Ale jesteście biedne! Wszystkie piranie rzuciły się na Jasmine, która zaczęła krzyczeć. W tym momencie do kuchni wbiega drużyna Luzaków, z bochenkami chleba, jabłkami, mąką i cukrem. Mitchel: Och, chyba już koniec czasu, kochani! Casey: Ale jeszcze nie mamy deseru! Mitchel: Ale za to macie problem! Kelly: A my nic nie przyrządziliśmy! Mitchel: Kolejna drużyna, która ma problem! No cóż, wygląda na to, że tylko Gwiazdy są przygotowane. No dobra, czekam na śniadanka! Mitchel, Chef oraz Tim usiedli przy stole. Mitchel: Proszę podać śniadanie! Luzaki? Luzaki podały każdemu po jednym wielkim bochenku chleba. Chef: To jakiś żart?! Tim: Ukradli to z mojej piekarni, Mitch, halo?! Mitchel: I będziesz teraz płakał? (ugryzł kawałek bochenka) Chlebek jest znakomity, ale co z tego? Nie jest wasz, nie przyłożyliście się! Jason: Kradzież go była bardzo trudna! Mitchel: Cztery punkty z dziesięciu! Chef? Chef: Skoro kradliście i wam się udało uciec, to znaczy, że sprzedawca był sierotą i łajzą (tutaj Tim zmarszczył brwi), a wy jesteście bohaterami i dostajecie dziewięć punktów! Tim: Dam wam całe pięć, ale tylko dlatego, że to MOJE! Mitchel: Dostajecie osiemnaście punktów! Gwiazdy? Jako że talerz z jajecznicą i bekonem był jeden to Gwiazdy musiały rozdzielić to na trzy osoby. Mitchel: No coż, Luzaki przynajmniej miały dużą porcję! Tim: (spróbował i wypluł na Patricka) Co to jest?! FUJ! Przesolone jakieś, obrzydliwe! Okrągłe zero! Jasmine: Oj, chyba Ginger nie potrafi gotować! Cindy: Co ty pieprzysz, kretynko? Stanleya danie jest tutaj! (wskazała na atrapę) Jasmine: Oddałam im danie Ginger, bo wiedziałam jak smakuje! Nam załatwiłam porządny posiłek! Ginger: Co ty dajesz?! Że niby Stanley źle gotuje?! Jasmine: (PZ) W kłamaniu to ja jestem najlepsza! Mitchel: Czyli kradzione?! Zresztą, po recenzji Tima nawet bym nie próbował, zero! Chef: (spróbował) Mmm, to moje smaki! Dziewięć punktów! Mitchel: No to Gwiazdy zebrały dziewięć punktów. Co na to modelki?! Modelki podały każdemu z nich talerz z atrapą jajecznicy i bekonu. Wszyscy zasmakowali po równo, po czym od razu wypluli na Taylor. Mitchel: Czy to jest styropian?! ZERO!!! Tim i Chef pokazali na palcach zero, powstrzymując się od wymiotów. Stacy: No po prostu nie chce mi się wierzyć! (spróbowała, po czym zwymiotowała na Jasmine) To niby jest to lepsze żarcie?! PRZEMALUJĘ CI FACJATĘ! Jasmine: Słuchaj, dać ci numer do mojego psychiatry? Taylor: Laski, spokojnie. Damy radę wygrać. Nie denerwujcie się. Taylor: (PZ) NIE CHCĘ MI SIĘ KISIĆ W TYM PIEPRZONYM WIĘZIENIU, AAAAGH! Mitchel: To teraz spróbujmy deseru. Luzaki! Michael położył każdemu na talerzu po jabłku. Mitchel: Wy mieliście być kucharzami! A nie złodziejami! Ugh! (ugryzł jabłko) Trzy, bo znowu nic od was! Tim: (ugryzł) Sześć, bo wkurzyliście Mitchela! Chef: (ugryzł) Ode mnie siódemeczka! Mitchel: Szesnaście! W sumie już 34, mimo nic nie robienia, jesteście na prowadzeniu! Co dostanę od Gwiazd? Grace rzuciła każdemu z nich po garści owoców leśnych. Były rozgniecione. Mitchel: (facepalm, po czym wziął talerz i rzucił w Patricka) Dam wam dwa, za starania, ale zgniecionych, brudnych owoców leśnych nie tykam! Tim: (spróbował) Ale dobre! Dycha! Chef: (spróbował) Bon apetit! Dziesiątka! Mitchel: 22 punkty! W sumie 31, więc doganiacie Luzaków! Modelki?! Casey: I co teraz?! Ginger rzuciła trójce po talerzu galaretki. Ginger: To robota Stanleya, tym razem nie przesolił! Każdy z nich spróbował. Chef: O k''*BEEP*''a! DYCHA! (zajada się) Tim: (zjadł już wszystko, całą buzię ma brudną od galaretki) Dziesiątka, och, znakomite! Mitchel: Wspaniale, dzięki Ginger, wychodzicie na drugie miejsce, macie w sumie 30 punktów! Czas na obiad... Luzaki?! Jason nasypał na każdy talerz trochę mąki, cukru i przykrył liściem zerwanym z jakiegoś drzewa. Cała trójka patrzy na to z niedowierzaniem, jednak Chef wsypał sobie wszystko do buzi. Mitchel i Tim patrzą na niego pytająco. Chef: No co? Musiałem spróbować, żeby ocenić jakoś produktów. Ode mnie cztery punkty. Tim: Zero! Do zobaczenia na ceremonii! Mitchel: Cztery punkty za obiad, co daje... 38 w całości! Gwiazdy? Simon podał każdemu z nich talerz z gorącą wodą i dwoma nieobranymi ogórkami w niej. Tim: To są już chyba jaja! Chef: MOGLIŚCIE CHOCIAŻ OBRAĆ TE OGÓRKI! (wylał talerz na Patricka, który zaczął krzyczeć z bólu) Modelki zaczęły się śmiać z tego widoku. Patrick: (PZ) Zostałem właśnie totalnie upokorzony! Mitchel&Tim&Chef: Zero. Mitchel: Kończycie z wynikiem 31. Od Modelek zależy, czy udacie się na ceremonię, a wy Luzaki, jesteście bezpieczni, nikt dzisiaj od was nie wyleci! Luzaki wiwatują. Casey podała każdemu po dwie piranie, które rzuciły się na całą trójkę, która zaczęła biegać w kółko krzycząc. Annie: (przyszła) No cóż, chyba zdziwieniem nie będzie jak powiem, że Modelki dostały zero punktów, co w sumie daje im najsłabszy wynik, bo są frajerkami! Kończą na ceremonii i w więzieniu, a Luzaki ponownie cieszą się luksusowym apartamentem! Mitchel: (rozszarpany, wypchnął Annie z kadru) Tak jak właśnie pani, która się tu wprosiła, powiedziała, Modelki na ceremonię, biegiem! Pokoje 120px Cała drużyna siedzi na wielkiej kanapie, jedynie Michael stoi przed nimi. Michael: Widzicie, kolejna wygrana! Tamte drużyny są tak niezgrane, że kolejne zwycięstwa dla nas to będzie pestka! Daniel: Suń się, nie widzisz, że oglądam telewizję?! Michael usiadł poirytowany. 120px Patrick: Nie chcę się jakoś wywyższać tutaj, ale, kochana drużyno, gdyby nie moja zamiana śniadań, to my byśmy byli przegranymi. Grace: To ty to zrobiłeś! Dobra robota! (uderzyła go pięścią w brzuch, a ten się zgiął) George: To Jasmine podmieniła jedzenie! Simon: Nieprawda! To Patrick! Patrick: Zastanów się, przyjacielu. Jasmine była związana. (uśmiechnął się) George: (warczy i wychodzi) ''Na korytarzu wpada na Cindy. Cindy: Ty naprawdę nie potrafisz chodzić?! George: Cieszę się, że cię widzę! Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczna! Cindy: A ja chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nie podobasz mi się, nie lubię cię, ja pragnę tylko jednej osoby - Patricka! (poszła do swojego pokoju) '''George': (skrzywił minę) 120px Stacy: Jesteście do bani, wszystkie! (podeszła do Jasmine) A szczególnie ty, laluniu! Cindy: Hej, nie ma co się kłócić, dziewczęta! Casey: A myślicie, że czemu zawalamy wyzwania?! Taylor: Ale to jest nasza pierwsza prawdziwa ceremonia... Casey: Niby tak, ale przegrałyśmy! A ja nie znoszę porażek! Ceremonia 120px Mitchel: Witajcie Modelki, to wasza pierwsza realna ceremonia, jednak stracicie już drugiego zawodnika i będziecie drużyną z najmniejszą ilością zawodników! Pokój zwierzeń, głosowanie Stacy: Oczywiście, że zagłosuję na JASMINE! (podpisuje jej dowód) '''Jasmine': Zdrajczyni Casey! (podpisuje jej dowód) Taylor: (zastanawią się nad wyborem między Jasmine a Casey) Ginger: Stanley powiedział mi, że to Jasmine zawiniła. Wszystko widział! (podpisuje) ---- Mitchel: Mam tutaj pięć bilecików - przepustek do kolejnego odcinka! Kto ją otrzyma i będzie mógł dalej walczyć o milion dolarów?! Stacy: Rusz się! Mitchel: Nie poganiaj mnie, no ale, skoro jesteś taka niecierpliwa, to łap! (rzucił jej bilet) Cztery bilety, pięć zawodniczek. Ginger, Cindy oraz Taylor! (rzucił im bilety) Została dwójka... Jasmine: (uśmiechnięta i pewna siebie patrzy na Casey) Żegnaj! Casey spojrzała zaniepokojona. Casey: (PZ) Szczerze to się trochę zaczęłam bać... No, bo w końcu miała chyba Taylor i Ginger po swojej stronie, a w dodatku jest ulubienicą Mitchela... Mitchel: Nie będę tego przedłużał! Casey, do widzenia! Cindy: Co?! Jasmine: To było oczywiste, dawaj bilet kochanie! Mitchel: Chwileczkę... Casey, do widzenia, wylatujesz ze swoją drużyną do waszego więzienia! Jasmine, otrzymałaś pięć głosów... czyli od wszystkich oprócz siebie! Jasmine: Co ty bredzisz, kolo?! Przelicz głosy! Daniel, proszę, zrezygnuj za mnie! Daniel: Nara, frajerko! Jasmine: Jason?! Jason: (przesyła jej buziaka i macha) Jasmine: Mitchel, chyba nie wyrzucisz swojej ulubienicy?! Mitchel: Hmmm, taaak, chyba zrobię odcinek bez eliminacji! Stacy: Ty chyba sobie jaja robisz?! ZARAZ CI STRZELĘ! (rzuciła się, ale Cindy i Taylor ją powstrzymały) Mitchel: Tylko żartowałem! Nie po tym co Jasmine powiedziała, rozmawiając z pewną Gwiazdą, przy zamianie śniadań! Cindy: Z kim ty rozmawiałaś?! Hej, przecież to nie ty to zamieniłaś posiłki, byłaś związana! Taylor: To czyja to robota?! Jasmine: A KOGO TO OBCHODZI?! ODPADŁAM!!! Frank: Przestań trajkotać, odpadłaś to odpadłaś, pogódź się z tym. Mitchel: (wypchnął Jasmine na tory) Jakieś pożegnanie z programem? Jasmine: Tak, śniadania podmienił... (nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż pociąg w nią uderzył i zabrał ją daleeeeeko) Cindy: (PZ) To sprawka Patricka! Jestem pewna! Taylor: (PZ) To oczywiste, że to Patrick podmienił jedzenie... Teraz... czas na niego! Mitchel: (u siebie w apartamencie) No, no... robi się ciekawie! Kto odpadnie następny? Jakie zadanie czeka na uczestników? Czy Luzaki wciąż będą wygrywać?! Dowiecie się oglądając... Totalne... Miasto! KONIEC. Notka od autora: Sam czuję, że odcinek słaby, no ale cóż, długa przerwa, musiałem się rozgrzać. :P Zaznacz tę jedyną możliwą do wyboru opcję, jeśli przeczytałeś/aś odcinek. Chcę tylko sprawdzić, ile osób to zrobiło. ;) Przeczytałem/am! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!